Nuevos Caminos
by ville2792
Summary: Por ese primer Rock and Roll de Tefi y Luca, y de Nacho y Caridad; Por ese futuro que nos imaginamos para la historia, este fic nace por la necesidad de contar esos asuntos pendientes de ellos y de otros personajes. Acompaña a Caridad, Tefi, Mel, Nacho, Luca, Teo y Lleca en estos Nuevos Caminos
1. Vidas Nuevas

_**Hola a todos! No sé si este fandom esta proximo a morir, yo creo que no, cada dia muchos mas siguen publicando en diferentes plataformas sus historias inspiradas en las series, bandas y/o actores del universo Cris Morena, por eso yo desde este rincón aporto para la causa! **_

_**Aprovecho para agradecerles sus visitas a mi historia anterior "Una Alianza Secreta" me siento muy orgulloso de haberla escrito y de que les haya gustado! GRACIAS! Es increíble como aun siguen leyendo después de tanto tiempo de publicada. **_

_**Esta historia viene un poco distinta a lo que ya había escrito. temporalmente inicia el 29 de Noviembre de 2010 cuando finaliza Casi Ángeles 4: La Resistencia, cuando los chicos vuelven a casa, doy una pequeña reseña de los que fueron sus vidas en esos dos años que pasaron divididos en 2 lineas temporales (presente y futuro) y luego comienza la verdadera historia sobre como continúan con sus vidas abriendo Nuevos Caminos...**_

_**Que lo disfruten!**_

_**Capítulo 1 : Vidas Nuevas**_

* * *

_-{Antecedentes}-_

* * *

Nuevas historias se escribían en las vidas de los chicos desde aquella noche en la que abrieron el libro de las Siete Llaves, alrededor de la fuente en el Hogar Mágico. Las líneas temporales se dividieron, en el futuro la misión de Salvar la Paz y La Odisea que atravesaron para volver a casa.

En la línea del presente las cosas ocurrieron menos mágicas y más vánales; la decepción fue generalizada cuando los reunidos allí junto a la fuente, evidenciaron que no pasaba absolutamente nada.

- No todo es lo que parece – dijo Cielo cuando los chicos la llamaron para decirle que el Libro de las Siete llaves fallo.

- Lo esencial es invisible a los ojos – Intento calmarlos Nico - No sean tan lineales chicos.

- Pero si nos rompieron la cabeza con un supuesto "viaje" y parece que los únicos que se la van a pasar bomba son ustedes! - Reclamo Nacho a Nico y Cielo, pues con los chiquitos y Feli si se fueron de viaje.

- Podes dejar de hacer puchero Ignacio Alzamendi, y mejor les paso a Nico que tiene que contarles algo importante – dijo Cielo poniendo al teléfono a Bauer.

- Pásame con Rama, Thiago y Luca – dijo Nico – Acá estamos todos en altavoz - se escuchó gritar a Tacho con algo de aburrimiento.

- Bueno, igual les digo a todos ¿Se recuerdan del viaje de egresados que tanto querían? - lanzó, picando la curiosidad de todos-

- Seeeee! – se escuchó gritar a Llequita, Tacho y El Cachetón - Mañana temprano pasa por ustedes la empresa de viajes – Se alcanzó a escuchar antes que todos estallaran en festejos, mientras la voz de Nico trataba de interrumpir sin lograrlo – Siiileencio Entierro! – Gritó Justina para ayudarlo, todos callaron de inmediato.

- Gracias Tina -

- De nada Rrrectorr – Contesto Tina con una reverencia al teléfono que Mar sostenía en medio de todos.

- Mogli y Tina los van a acompañar, y no me haga esa cara usted 6 y usted 10! – Mar y Thiago se vieron con cara de susto, parece que Nico los estuviese viendo - Thiago, Luca y Rama los considero los más responsables… - Los demás rodaron los ojos con ironía – bah! En realidad son los que se mandan menos macanas, y a los que voy a colgar si llegan a armar bardo en el viaje, así que controlen al grupo y cuiden a las chicas! – termino Bauer con tono dramático.

- Disfruten chicos se lo merecen! – dijo Cielo antes de cortar la llamada. Dos segundos de completo silencio y la fiesta estalló, todos corrían emocionados a sus habitaciones a preparar su equipaje.

* * *

_-{Mientras tanto…}-_

* * *

Y sí, ese era el único viaje del que ellos serían conscientes al menos por el momento. No es punto de discusión el grado académico de todos los chicos, pero ese viaje de "egresados" significo un break mental para sellar esa etapa de sus vidas, cerrando el 2008.

Al regreso de ese viaje todos respiraban aires de libertad, los recuerdos oscuros de la mansión se fueron apagando y se convirtió en un punto de encuentro para los chicos que de a poco se fueron independizando y encaminando en nuevos proyectos.

Los Teen se consolidaron como banda y empezaban a ser conocidos fuera del país, en esos dos años editaron 3 discos, 2 inéditos y uno recopilatorio de su primera gira; Junto con Cielo armaron un taller musical y de composición, de allí surgió un portafolio de más de 90 temas propios. Meses antes que cerrara el 2010 consiguieron un acuerdo con una disquera y una televisora internacional, para que la banda musicalizara una serie juvenil y su portafolio de temas fuera interpretado por parte del elenco. El hermetismo de Cari y de Tina y las pocas cosas que dejaban entrever Nico y Cielo, les hacía entender que al terminar ese año (2010) un cambio grande vendría, así como cuando abrieron el libro a finales de 2008.

Los Man (Nacho, Simón, Valeria, Tefi, y Melody), para su desventura continuaban a la saga de los Teen como banda, también grabaron dos discos, y armaron una pequeña gira, Nacho con ayuda de sus contactos logro colocarlos en los canales de videos y programas de espectáculos. Pero los días de la banda estaban contados.

Valeria y Simón comenzaron una relación, el exceso de trabajo de Rama en los Teen hizo que el rubio y la gata se dieran un tiempo, pero _**Simeria**_ ya tenía mucho camino avanzado. Simón y Vale estaban buscando el momento para blanquear la situación, era una verdadera fortuna que la prensa no lo hubiera destapado ya.

Mel y Tefi alternaban la banda con algunos trabajos de modelaje, las dos se coparon mucho con el tema del diseño y se inscribieron en una Escuela de Modas. Tenían mucho talento y ya planeaban lanzar su propia línea. Se aventuraron a compartir un apartamento.

A Nacho su padre, lo obligo a entrar a la facultad a estudiar Derecho, el solo le veía interés para sacar ventaja en los contratos de la banda, pero su tiempo se repartía en hacer plata, piratear, y remarla con Caridad para que lo perdonara.

Con la ayuda de Justina, Luca logro rendir todas sus materias a tiempo y aconsejado por Nico, decidió entrar también a estudiar Derecho; él a diferencia de Nacho si sentía la vocación por ayudar a los demás. A Luca siempre le gustaron los autos, con algo de ayuda de Nacho y aconsejado por Bauer, logro hacerse experiencia como organizador y promotor de eventos como carreras, exposiciones y ferias, todo sobre autos.

Ese año Luca decidió independizarse y mudarse a un apartamento, que compartiría con Simón que también dejaba la casa de sus viejos. A los dos se sumaba Nacho, los tres eran un completo desastre, pero encontraron la forma de sobrevivir esos meses.

Caridad se bancaba todas las pirateadas de Nacho como una heroína, pero se estaba cansando, lo único que la mantenía en pie con una sonrisa era su vocación de maestra que descubrió gracias a Cielo y Valeria que la alentaron a rendir sus materias y entrar a la Facultad. Ayudaba a Feli y Justina con las clases particulares para Monito, Cristóbal, Luz y Alelí. Desde que regreso del futuro, ya no era la misma, algo de su inocencia y dulzura se apagó. Pero se resistía ante la desesperanza y decepción por Nacho, creía que el viaje de alguna manera transformaría al Cachetón, guardaba su Fe.

* * *

_-{Vuelvo a Casa}-_

* * *

La bomba estallo justo esa semana cuando la fotografía de Simón y Valeria besándose en las afueras de un shopping salió en la tapa de una revista. Todos los ojos volvieron a Rama el "novio" oficial de la rubia, el escandalo se hizo mayor cuando las rivalidades entre las bandas se mezclaron en el tema. El Asedio de la prensa era insufrible (Para los Man , los Teen, y los demás) , aquella noche los chicos regresaron al Hogar Mágico, era su lugar seguro, su punto de encuentro. Simón y Vale blanquearon las cosas ante todos y Rama y la rubia también pusieron en claro muchos temas que dejaron pendientes, Rama de alguna forma siempre supo que el camino de Vale era en otra dirección.

Juntos en el salón de Baile como antes solían hacerlo; todos reunidos cantaron, siempre cuando querían decir algo y no podían, cantaban, eso los liberaba.

**_-(Música de Fondo)- _**

**_-{Vuelvo a Casa, Teen Angels}-_**

Me fui tan lejos  
buscándome  
y estaba en casa  
lo que soñé  
me fui corriendo  
tras un tal vez  
y no te hallé

Me fui siguiendo  
una ilusión  
me fui dejando  
mi último adiós  
me fui creyendo  
en otro amor  
me fui perdiendo mi corazón

Se tomaron de las manos, tenían mucho tiempo de no hacerlo, Cielo saco una caja con unos objetos bien conocidos para todos, dio a cada uno su respectivo obsequio, aquel que les dio a final de 2008 antes de abrir el libro.

- Lo esencial es invisible a los ojos, No todo es lo que parece… ¿Creyeron que eran solo frases? – dijo Cielo con un gesto de cariño.

- Sé que erraron mucho el camino en estos dos años pero les aseguro que mañana a esta hora, van a comprender muchas cosas, van a ser distintos - dijo Nico mientras Vale y Mar se le unían en un abrazo.

Donde hay esperanza  
está mi casa  
donde hay amor  
está mi casa  
donde estas vos  
está mi casa  
y al final yo  
vuelvo a casa

Me fui sintiendo  
un gran dolor  
me fui llorando  
por este amor

Me fui buscando  
algo mejor  
volví a mi mundo  
y volví a vos

Donde hay esperanza  
está mi casa  
donde hay amor  
está mi casa  
donde estas vos  
está mi casa  
y al final yo  
vuelvo a casa

- Algunos nos ocupamos, nos llenamos de cosas por hacer y nos olvidamos de lo importante – dijo Justina mientras abrazaba a _**la rata Si pero No**_ – A veces un chubasco nos sorprende y nos despierta… la vida nos despierta… – agrego mientras le hacía un guiño a Caridad. Pronto Tina tendría que explicar esos meses que estuvo ausente por ese repentino viaje (Cuando regreso y tuvo a su hijo Juan-Victor Vorg).

Donde hay esperanza  
está mi casa  
donde hay amor  
está mi casa  
donde estas vos  
está mi casa  
y al final yo  
vuelvo a casa  
vuelvo a casa  
vuelvo a casa

Todos los plazos se cumplen y todas la fechas se llegan, esa noche se durmieron hasta tarde en sus antiguas camas que seguían siendo las mismas, continuaban intactas desde hace meses que las dejaron. A la mañana siguiente ya nada sería igual.

Aquel día Cielo despertó a Nico en el Altillo, desde el Portal esperaban el regreso de los chicos, como una lluvia de destellos en pleno día observaron cómo cada uno, futuro y presente se unificaban.

- ¿Perdón, desperté? – se escuchó decir a Mar.

- ¡¿Dónde está Amado?! – Melody buscaba con desesperación a su hijo. Lo encontró en los brazos de Teo.

Nacho corría a toda prisa, necesitaba ese abrazo y beso desde hace tanto. Cuando encontró a la Paisa el corazón se le estrujó, la tomó por la cintura y no pretendía soltarla en un buen rato, quería llorar de felicidad pero la sonrisa no lo dejaba. La luz volvió a los ojos de Caridad, Nacho, su Gaucho había regresado.

Los chillidos de Tefi, el profundo abrazo de Vale y Rama antes que la rubia partiera, la sonrisa con la que Simón se despidió de su hermano Thiago. Nico vuelto loco por el bebé que la 6 y el 10 esperaban. Todo se mezclaba ese día, era felicidad por lo nuevo, tristeza por las despedidas, alegría por los nuevos amigos todo junto aquel 29 de noviembre de 2010. Entonces entendieron "el viaje" finales de 2008, 2009 y casi finalizando el 2010 todo cobraba sentido ahora. Todo se juntaba todo ya era su historia, su pasado.

_**Pero ¿Ahora qué sigue?...**_

* * *

**_-{Voz en Off}-_**

**_-(Tefi)-_**

_-Los chicos se fueron de viaje por la ruta (Mar, Jaz, Kika, Thiago, Tacho y Rama), las cosas con la prensa parecen que se calmaron, Cielo y Nico están buscando la forma de explicar lo de Vale y Simón. Amado es un rey, duerme como un santo y Melody es tan feliz, Teo se instaló con Nach y Mi Negri, ocupando el lugar que Simón dejo en el depto. Todo se está acomodando bárbaro, parece que nada ha pasado, que todo está igual._

_Pero no. Nada es igual, esta Tefi no es igual a la que volvió, esta Tefi viene muy bien, independiente, modelo, diosa, pero nada que ver con la del futuro, la que perdió y reencontró su amor, la Vice-Líder de la Resistencia, la futura madre de Nerdito, no son iguales. Son personas diferentes, viviendo vidas diferentes, ya sé que no hay tal crisis, que todo está bárbaro, y que todo tiene que seguir normal, pero lo que nadie nos dijo, es ¿Cómo seguir adelante con estas __**Vidas Nuevas**__?... -_

* * *

- (Nacho el de en medio)-

* * *

Nacho y Luca abrían los ojos a medio amanecer y su cara decía que no fue una buena noche.

- No pudiste dormir me parece…- Dijo Luca con algo de cansancio.

- Recién pude cerrar los ojos un rato – Dijo Nacho llevándose las manos al rostro, sus cachetes frustrados eran evidencia del insomnio.

-¡Ronca como camión! – Se quejó Luca – El encargado del edificio vino en la madrugada, creía que estábamos matando a alguien! - y No exageraba los ronquidos de Teo se escuchaban por todo el piso.

- Si Negro! Parece que se tragó a Chewbacca! – Se lamentó el cachetón – Pero lo que más me jode es que me paso metiendo mano toda la noche! ¡Posta! Me estaba asustando, hasta pensé que lo hacía de prepo! – dijo con una carita de susto tan inocente que a Luca le gano la risa.

- De que te reis Boludo! - se quejó – Es en serio, a la noche dormís vos acá – Sentenció. Teo, Nacho y Luca, en ese orden estaban dormidos en el piso apenas un par de frazadas hacían las veces de cama; Nacho dormía al medio de los dos y el sueño inquieto de Teo lo acorralo esa noche.

- Bueno, no sé, viste… quizá le recordaste un poco a Melody! - Luca no paraba de reírse, la cara de odio de Nacho era desopilante – Bah! No te enojes, ¡Agradece que no te matamos con Saimón! No se te ocurrió conseguir un departamento amueblado?! -

La cama compartida no era tema nuevo, desde que se mudaron (originalmente Luca, Nacho, y Simón) tuvieron que improvisar una cama en el piso, pues el avaro del Cachetón por ahorrarse un par de pesos hizo mal trato con la inmobiliaria, y bueno, terminaron en ese depto con apenas una heladera y una cocina. Obviamente lo quisieron matar por semanas, además que los tres eran muy orgullosos para pedirle ayuda con los muebles a Nico o a sus respectivas familias.

- Sos gracioso Negro! No me retes, Los de la tienda dijeron que hoy a la tarde traían los muebles – Dijo Nacho algo fastidiado con el tema.

- Bárbaro! Porqué las minas del edificio ya estaban armando su quiniela, No sabes lo que garpaban las parejitas! Cada que venían nos encontraban durmiendo juntos… Mirá que vos y Saimón iban ganando las apuestas! – Hablar boludeces les hacía bien, la risa los hacia olvidar un poco todo el tema del futuro. Las risas terminaron y se quedaron en silencio con una media sonrisa de nostalgia pensando en Simón y Vale, ya no los verían más.

- Paremos de hablar pavadas, y hablemos de cómo vamos a fletar al Chewbacca rubio – susurro Nacho poniendo sus puntos.

- Gracias, Ché! Yo también te quiero Cachetón – dijo con sarcasmo Teo que escucho toda la conversación – ¿Pasaste mala noche?! – Dijo con ironía – Créeme que después de soñar con Mel, lo último que queres es despertarte oliendo a pata sucia y tocándole las piernas a un chabón – Dijo justificando un poco sus movimientos involuntarios esa noche.

- Sé que soy un recién llegado a su tiempo, pero todos tenemos que bancarnos, tenemos que poner de nuestra parte – Trato de conciliar por ultimo.

- Si bah!... si Nacho pone un poco más de su parte, me parece que el hermano de Amado se lo vas a hacer a él , no a Melody – Dijo Luca ganándose la risa de Teo. Nacho por supuesto que se calentó.

- Pero no te enojes Cachetón! – dijeron los dos viendo a Nacho levantarse enfadado.

- Váyanse a la M&%$3! - estalló, Luca y Teo se desarmaban de la risa.

- Paren de reír salames! - Dijo Nacho ya con menos bronca – Chicos vean, Vale dejo tapers con comida –

- Uhh si! – festejaron los dos restantes. Ya era hora del desayuno, y la comida que Vale le traía a Saimón regularmente, podía tomarse como el último obsequio de la Rubia a los chicos.

* * *

-(Ronda de Amigas)-

* * *

- Melchú toma, habla Kika – dijo Tefi llevándole el teléfono a Melody que amamantaba a Amado **_*(demasiadas "m" en una frase)*_**

- Gracias Tefi, te desperté? –

- No, no, me levante temprano es que tengo una sesión de fotos– explico Tefi, dejando a Melody al teléfono.

Después de unos quince minutos hablando en la habitación Melody dejo dormido a Amado, y fue desayunar con Tefi.

- ¿Qué paso Melchú, como va Kika? – pregunto Tefi - ¿ Resolvió lo de sus documentos? –

- Si, es una genia, en dos minutos hackeo las bases de datos y puso todos los papeles en regla - Aclarando que tanto Kika, Teo y Amado no aparecían en los registros de las autoridades, pero afortunadamente Kika tenía mucha experiencia infiltrando paginas oficiales, así que le fue fácil solucionarlo.

* * *

**_Teo Gorki vivió su niñez en la provincia de Buenos Aires junto a sus padres que eran emigrantes del país vasco, desde su adolescencia destaco por sus opiniones políticas y sociales, se muda junto con sus familia a España a continuar sus estudios en Sociología y Política Latinoamericana en la Universidad de Navarra, graduándose con honores. Sus padres se quedan viviendo una vida tranquila y apartada en España, el regresa a Buenos Aires como catedrático de la Universidad de los Estados Andinos, antes de incorporarse a las aulas se toma unos meses, es entonces cuando conoce a Melody Paz._**

* * *

**_Kika, desde ahora Francesca Sabatini creció en su natal Uruguay junto a su familia, destaco siempre por sus habilidades con la tecnología, cuando apenas tenía 13 años entra a un instituto técnico especializado donde logra formarse en Seguridad y Criptografía en Redes. Decide tomarse un año sabático recorriendo la Argentina, donde conoce a Ramiro Ordoñez._**

* * *

**_Amado Gorki, hijo de Melody Paz y Teo Gorki, nace a mediados de 2010 coincidiendo con la pausa de invierno que toma la banda de los Man. Eso aunado a las pocas apariciones públicas de Melody en la banda contribuyó a que nadie evidenciara su embarazo. Después de 4 meses la madre rompió el silencio mostrando la fotografía de su bebé en las redes sociales, esto en medio del escándalo por la nueva pareja Simeria, logro distraer un poco la atención de la prensa._**

**_Cada una de las historias de estas Vidas Nuevas, perfectamente armadas, coincidiendo en tiempo y forma, todo con la ayuda de la tecnología y habilidades de Kika. Todo desde el diploma del Jardín de Infantes, el control de vacunas, hasta DNI, pasaportes, y títulos académicos respaldaban las respectivas identidades de los tres. Hasta el mismísimo Presidente daría fe de esos documentos si los tuviese en frente, para Kika formada tecnológicamente en 2030 era pan comido vulnerar los sistemas de seguridad de 2010._**

* * *

Tefi y Mel desayunaron algo muy ligero para guardar la línea. Tefi quería salir temprano, encontró a Cari justo en la puerta ¡Ciao Gordi! Le dijo, despidiéndose con un beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Y está a dónde va? - pregunto Cari.

- Tiene que hacerse unas fotos - dijo Melody, mientras ayudaba a Cari con las bolsas que traía. – Dale pasa, no te quedes allí – la invito.

**_La prisa de Tefi hizo sospechar a Melody, se supone que con todo lo del Regreso del Futuro, habían acordado tomarse unos días de descanso, incluso cancelaron un par de eventos en los que tenían que estar, entonces – ¿Adónde va Tefi con tanta prisa? – pensó._**

- ¿Cómo va todo? No has tenido más pesadillas? Como esta Amadito? – Pregunto Cari impaciente.

- Ya no, estoy durmiendo mucho mejor y Amado también – Dijo con un gesto agradeciendo a la Paisa por preocuparse – Es Tefi la que me preocupa, está muy negadora estos días –

- ¿El Tero?... pero viste ella es así, deja que le vaya cayendo la ficha de a poco – dijo Cari mientras ayudaba a Mel a servir la comida que ella traía - Debes estar toda descoordinada, es así los primeros días, vas a ver que con las semanas se te va a ir ordenando todo en la cabeza –

- Ojala, es muy fuerte regresar, te cambia todo, imagínate ahora soy modelo acostumbrada a comerme una lechuga y un yogurt, de un día para otro estoy amamantando a mi bebe ¡No sabes el hambre que tengo! Yo sola me comí lo que estaba en la heladera -

- Pero vos como vas con Nacho, mira que ha cambiado, no sabes lo que te lloró – dijo Melody mientras saboreaba la ensalada de frutas que Cari le trajo.

- Si, ahora esta distinto, pero tengo miedo, viste lo pirata que era, que es; Bah! Quiero creerle, me derrite de amor, creo que estoy lista para dar el mal paso – se desahogaba Cari sonrojada.

- Cari ¡¿vos y Nacho todavía no han rocanroleado?! – dijo Mel sorprendida.

- No… ¿está mal? ¿Vos decís que lo hice esperar demasiado? – dijo Cari preocupada.

- No, no tranqui, son tus tiempos lo importante es que vos quieras y te sientas cómoda –

- Re quiero! – Dijo Cari ruborizada - No sabes lo que sufrí estos días cuando estuvimos todos en el Hogar mágico, Nacho se me dormía abrazado a la cintura cantándome canciones, diciéndome cosas lindas ¡y con el calor que hacía! Pero tengo miedo Mel, tengo miedo –

- A veces tenes que avanzar sin esperar señales ni garantías de nada. El que no arriesga no gana – Mel intento contenerla.

- Y si me garca? Si no lo valora tanto como yo? –

- De ultima te queda saber que vos lo haces por amor, si lo deseas no te podes frenar por miedo -

La conversación continúo un par de horas, y Cari de a poco reafirmaba la decisión que ya venía pensando, su primera vez con Nacho estaba muy cerca. Pero no quería ser ella la que diera el primer paso, eso sería muy zarpado ¿Cómo haría para proponérselo a Nacho sin decirlo? O será que Nacho también tenía sus planes.

* * *

Caridad tenía que pasar por Monito, Cristóbal, Alelí y Luz que estaban en el Club (A Nico y Cielo les gustaba que los chiquitos hicieran mucho deporte), Cari los pasaba a buscar los llevaba a casa. Lo que vio en el club le partió el corazón en pedacitos.

Nacho y Tefi conversaban tomados de las manos, él la consolaba. Tefi se recostó en el pecho de Nacho, él la acariciaba. Se dieron un beso un poco tímido. Fue suficiente para que a Cari se le cayera el mundo encima.

- Eu, ¿Cari vos estas bien? Veni no veas más te va a hacer mal - le dijo una chica que vio toda la escena, la ayudo a llegar al auto, se quedó con ella hasta que se tranquilizó un poco, lo chiquitos no se dieron cuenta.

* * *

**_-{Voz en Off}-_**

**_-(Tefi)-_**

_- Es difícil seguir adelante con estas __**vidas nuevas**__ cuando traes asignaturas pendientes, asuntos que dejaste colgados. Yo no quiero garcar a nadie, tampoco quiero perder a mi Negri, pero yo no elegí ir al futuro y que me pasara esto con Nach. Mientras en el futuro fuimos a pelear una guerra, acá en el presente se fueron abriendo __**Nuevos Caminos**__. -_

* * *

**_GRACIAS POR LEER! Este sera un fic corto, 5 o 6 caps como máximo; Espero que les haya gustado! Se viene mucho más y también la participación especial de Angela Torres con un nuevo personaje que voy a incluir en la historia. Ya saben que me pueden contactar en Twiter como AleppCaz._**


	2. Un Huracán y Una Mariposa

_**Gracias a todos por tomarse el tiempo de leer este fic, ya se que me tarde casi un mes en actualizar pero he tenido muy poco tiempo, ya se que no es excusa, pero ahora ya estoy acá y les traigo un poco más de esta historia, espero que les guste.**_

* * *

Capítulo 2: Un Huracán y una Mariposa.

* * *

**_Teo (pensamientos)_**

- Se duerme, es tan linda! Ahora ya sé porque Amadito solo se la pasa torrando, es como la madre. Dios, puede ser tan perfecta?! Huele a vainilla, no sé cómo lo hace pero cada vez que estoy cerca de ella su cabello huele a vainilla. No sé cómo una diosa así está dormida junto a mí, se cansó de hacerme caricias en el pecho, sé que le encanta que rocé mis dedos por su espalda dibujando círculos, la relaja, quizás por eso se quedó dormida.

Desde los dedos de sus pies, esas piernas infinitas, lo diminuto de su cintura tan frágil, estrecha, la rodeo con mis brazos y parece doblarse pero la miro a los ojos y lo enciende todo. Como es que esta mujer perfecta me puede amar tanto, necesitar mis labios, estremecerse como yo por los suyos. Es increíble todo esto, a veces me pregunto qué hago aquí, como termine 22 años en el pasado. Si existen otras vidas seguramente fui extremadamente bueno, porque no creo merecer todo lo bello que me está pasando.

No solo tengo el privilegio de fundirme en su cuerpo, de inundarla con mi esencia y de empaparme con su pasión, además compartimos el milagro de la vida, desde su interior desde mi esencia me da ese hermoso bodoque de ojos azules… Amadito; Estoy aquí por ellos, por esta inmensa bendición, para cuidarlos.-

* * *

_-(Depto. de los Chicos)-_

* * *

Nacho y Luca se fueron temprano esa mañana cada uno a sus asuntos sin dar mayores explicaciones. Teo se dio una ducha, disfruto al fin de un par de minutos de soledad poniendo un poco de orden en aquel tiradero, le duro poco, tocaron a la puerta, abrió era un paquete que Kika enviaba, lo tomo y firmo de recibido al mensajero, antes de cerrar la puerta Melody se interpuso – Profe me deja pasar un momento? – lo sedujo con una sonrisa.

- Dale pasa hermosa! Pensé que te olvidabas de _Este_ que te trajiste del futuro – dijo mientras Mel lo llenaba de besos. Amadito soltó una risa encantadora y ruidosa tan angelical que de inmediato mato de ternura a los padres.

- Estas celoso vos eh! Bodoque?! Mamá es solo mía - dijo mientras le hacía caritas, Amado lo disfrutaba tanto no paraba de reírse.

-Pero mira el desastre que tiene Papá acá – dijo Mel al nene, mientras lo ponía sobre unas frazadas limpias que Teo acababa de sacar. Amadito se quedó tomando la mamadera.

Teo se sentó en el sofá, Mel a su lado, empezaron a revisar los documentos que Kika mando en aquel paquete. Eran las identificaciones y los expedientes con la información de sus nuevas identidades, los detalles, misceláneas que debían conocer con claridad.

- "Profesor Teo Gorki" te va bien el personaje, no vas te vas a levantar a las alumnas eh?! Mirá que un profe lindo es una tentación - dijo Mel mientras se sentaba en las piernas de Teo.

- No sé quién sabe, quizá una chica linda que requiera clases particulares - dijo con picardía al oído de la chica - Vos queres? –

- Mirá que esta Amadito, y acá apenas y tenes un sofá - Dijo Mel viendo alrededor.

- Eso no es problema, dame un segundo – mientras rápidamente se levantaba y buscaba algunas sabanas para improvisar su lecho de amor, las velitas de incienso y un vistazo rápido a Amadito que para variar se estaba quedando dormido en la habitación de al lado, que perfectamente podían ver desde donde estaban.

- Listo, dale tenemos tiempo los chicos no vienen hasta la tarde – dijo Teo con premura, sofocado se sacaba la camisa y el resto de la ropa. Desde que regresaron del Futuro no habían tenido acción.

- Pará, pará! De donde sacaste esos… - dijo Mel señalando la ropa interior de Teo.

- Eh? No sé, es de Nacho o de Luca, no sé! Dale hermosa – dijo Teo bastante insistente – Te recuerdo que vine acá tan solo con lo que traía puesto; y antes de que preguntes, si los desinfecte y los mande a la lavandería tres veces – Termino poniendo cara de niño bueno para ganarse un premio.

- Eh? Yo decía por que se te ven hermosos, pero se nota que no son tuyos…te quedan ajustados… recordame llevarte al shopping después – le decía con su sonrisa y voz más seductora. Con una mano le cubrió los ojos mientras que con la otra terminaba de desnudarse. Parece que la voz Mel tranquilizó un poco a Teo que esperaba con los ojos cerrados, para cuando los abrió sus manos seguían a las de Melody que lo guiaban para que acariciase su cuerpo.

Al principio todo fue lento era como un reconocimiento mutuo el uno del cuerpo del otro, con delicadeza. Trataban de no hacer ruido pero era imposible contenerse, ya la danza frenética de sus deseos los dominaban.

Así pasaron un par de horas y el rocanrol se repitió un par de veces y cada vez más parecía que la felicidad les desbordaba la sonrisa. Terminaron exhaustos.

* * *

_-(Una amiga especial)-_

* * *

_*** Doy la bienvenida a Mora Cousteau (interpretada por Ángela Torres) supongamos que la Historia de Solamente Vos existe o está basada en una familia Cousteau real; entonces perfectamente en 2010 un León Benítez y una Mora Cousteau podrían conocerse a sus 16 años y escribir una linda historia. Son algunas ventajas de la ficción.**_

* * *

Quien ayudo a Caridad, era una linda chica de 16 años llamada Mora Cousteau, Cari fue su maestra particular el verano pasado, desde entonces habían cultivado una linda amistad, solían verse a menudo en el Spa del Club, Mora se había convertido en la consejera de belleza de Cari, le aportaba un poco de coquetería a nuestra Paisa que siempre trataba de pasar desapercibida.

Cari logro contenerse y disimular un poco frente a los chicos (Monito, Cristóbal, Luz y Alelí) los llevo al Hogar Mágico, trato de fingir ante Justina y Feli, pero fue inútil, no quiso dar detalles solo les dijo que Nacho volvió a las andadas. Caridad quería estar sola, se refugió en la habitación que solía compartir con las chicas.

* * *

_-(En el Club)-_

* * *

_**León Benítez ahora vivía con sus padres Marcelo y Mercedes experimentando por primera vez una familia "normal". Sus días se dividían entre la Casa Benítez y el Hogar Mágico, Nico y Cielo eran sus padres de la vida, era una bendición tener ambas familias.**_

_**Marcelo entrenador en el Club, consiguió la chance para su hijo trabajando como encargado de las canchas voleibol del Club. León obviamente flasheaba que era el entrenador del equipo de las chicas que acostumbraban a jugar allí todas las tardes.**_

* * *

- Vamooo! Leonas Carajo! – alentaba León a su equipo, el equipo de voleibol que el entrenaba.

Las chicas se colgaron un poco con el partido y Lleca tenía que dejar libre el lugar para el mediodía, también había quedado con Nacho para ir al gym del Club a esa hora, se le hacía tarde y no quería ser ortiva con las chicas.

- Diosas, ya tengo que ir cerrando! – Les dijo, mientras veía la cara triste de las chicas, todas entre ruegos y coquetería trataban de convencerlo – En serio si viene mi supervisor y no ve todo cerrado me va a retar – se justificaba

- Dale León, deja que nos quedemos un rato – La que suplicaba era Mora una de las chicas – Esta bien, pero yo voy a dentro a cambiarme y a arreglar una cosas y en media hora vuelvo y cierro – dijo cediendo al final.

- Gracias Bombón ¡sos un Capo! - dijeron las chicas, León se sentía un winner.

Pasaron unos 30 minutos, Lleca corrió entre papeleos, cerrando la bodega, guardando el equipo, al final salió a los lockers a quitarse el uniforme de empleado y ponerse cómodo para ir al gym con Nacho.

- Ups! Perdón! – dijo Mora en un grito de sorpresa.

- Que haces acá! Como entras así Mora! Mira si nos ven van a pensar cualquiera! - decía León que estaba sonrojado de todas sus partes, completamente desnudo estaba por vestirse cuando Mora entró.

- De que te reís?!- León estaba molesto y Mora aunque intentaba disimular, se le dibujaba una sonrisita diabólica. El Rubio con ambas manos trataba de cubrirse popa y proa.

- Te parece gracioso, vos acostumbras a ver chicos en bolas! – la retaba el rubio, sonaba como Nico Bauer cuando se calentaba.

- No seas tan dramático León, dejaste las llaves en el campo, solo te las traje - dijo pretendiendo acercarse a colocarlas en el bolso que León tenía sobre la banca.

- ¡Pará! Que no ves que estoy en bolas - dijo león mientras se alejaba de la chica - No sé por qué te sonrojas, no tenes nada de qué avergonzarte… - dijo Mora, suficiente para que a León se le fueran los colores al rostro.

La chica puso las llaves en la banca y salió caminando de espaldas claramente para no perder de vista a León, mientras el chico respondía involuntariamente a la situación, cuando se percató de lo crecía en sus manos se sentó de inmediato y se cubrió con su remera. Mora quería estallar de risa pero se contuvo.

- WOW…que zarpada, listo, ya está me voló la cabeza – dijo recuperando el aliento.

Cuando salió de los vestidores las chicas estaban reunidas parecía que Mora les contaba algo muy divertido pues en cuanto vieron a León comenzaron a reír, el pobre chico quería que se lo tragara la tierra, tímidamente se despidió a la distancia, superviso que todo estuviera cerrado al salir, pero no dejaba de sentir las miradas de las chicas a cada paso_**… De seguro Mora le conto a las chicas, por eso se están cagando de risa…**_ pensó. Salió al gym que estaba al otro lado del Club, Nacho ya lo estaba esperando.

* * *

_-(En el Hogar Mágico)-_

* * *

Cari recordaba cada instante que paso en el futuro, Nacho seguía siendo el mismo pirata, pensaba, recordaba aquella imagen que vio manipulada por Juan Cruz, Nacho y Tefi abrazándose (en el futuro); quien diría que era cuestión de tiempo para que la ilusión óptica se convierta en realidad.

"_**El oro caliente te lo saca, te saca el orzuelo"**_ esas palabras le traían escenas vivas a su memoria y recordaba lo fácil que era perderse en esos ojos brillantes color miel... ¡_**Sos una tonta Caridad! ¡Lo que se deben de estar riendo de vos!...**_ se mortificaba, se reprochaba su inocencia, no le salía desconfiar de la gente, que irónico que el chico que más ama le haya enseñado.

- Eu! Que pasa Cari? – dijo Luca que recién entraba a la habitación.

- No, nada me quede dormida – dijo un poco confundida, mientras Luca se sentaba junto a ella y le secaba las lágrimas.

- Dormida, Lloras mucho cuando dormís?! – dijo Luca, claramente veía que Cari estaba mal.

Caridad era demasiado buena a veces, no quería decirle a Luca que Tefi y Nacho les estaban poniendo los tarros a los dos.

- ¿Todo bien con Nacho, se mandó alguna?- pregunto Luca, era fácil intuir algo así.

- No, no es nada… - intento articular una respuesta coherente pero le dolía demasiado, rompió en llanto.

Luca se limitó a abrazarla, Cari necesitaba ser contenida mientras pensaba si decirle la verdad a Luca. De fondo en la habitación se veían los ositos, detalles y obsequios que Nacho le daba a Caridad, uno por cada traición, de reojo Luca los veía y pensaba…_** Que tan tonto o garca tenes que ser para tratar así a una chica tan buena como la Paisa, Cari es tan sencilla, transparente, no busca impresionarte pero sin quererlo lo consigue, diferente a Tefi, siempre producida para impactar, planeando, segura de sus armas…. **_Entonces Luca reacciono y fue consiente de la situación, Cari descansaba en su pecho aun sollozando.

* * *

_-(En el Depto. de los Chicos)-_

* * *

Melody y Teo seguían en el apartamento de los chicos, era casi el mediodía, el delivery les trajo el almuerzo. Después de comer Teo aprovecho para jugar con Amadito que estaba más inquieto. Melody tenía mucho sueño, no sabía si era el cansancio o era por la comida, pero los ojos se le cerraban, aunque algo la inquietaba, al final se quedó dormida con una extraña pesadez.

* * *

**_- {Melody, Sueños}-_**

_- Las imágenes se confundían, y la sensación de vacío cayendo en espiral como Alicia tras el conejo blanco, de repente volvía al futuro, volvía la pesadilla, el muro, la corporación, la resistencia. Las hojas crujían a sus pasos, la oscuridad la confundía, sofocada corría por el bosque llevando en su vientre a su hijo. Las luces de una camioneta la perseguían, el aire le faltaba y las ramas lastimaban sus piernas, ni siquiera recordaba porque estaba ahí, ni de quien huía. Las fuerzas se le iban y tropezó, apenas se detuvo unos segundos para respirar cuando intento ponerse en pie, levanto su mirada y vio un arma apuntando a su frente, quien la sostenía era Teo, se congeló; volvió a sentir miedo como aquella vez, se tocó el vientre. Teo puso el cañón del arma en su frente, Melody pudo sentir el frio y duro metal…**¡Melody!¡Melody!... -**_

* * *

Teo sostenía a Amadito, mientras con su otro brazo trataba de despertar a Melody, _**…¡Melody!...**_ le gritaba para que la chica abriera sus ojos y saliera de su pesadilla.

- ¡Amado!...- despertó gritando sofocada el nombre del bebé, de inmediato Teo la tomo fuertemente. Mel lloraba angustiada, todo había sido tan real, le temblaban las manos y Teo le besaba la frente y la abrazaba más fuerte para que se tranquilizara.

- Ya, ya paso, todo está bien - susurraba Teo, Melody seguía aferrada a él comenzaba a calmar su respiración y a tranquilizarse para no asustar al bebé.

* * *

-(En el Club)-

* * *

La tarde se consumió entre máquinas y fierros, y Nacho no podía despegar su mirada de los espejos del gimnasio, se miraba fijo a sí mismo, y esas escenas no podían salir de su mente, León contaba lo que le sucedió en el día, pero Nacho no le prestaba atención, solo una voz se oía en su cabeza.

* * *

_- Tenemos que parar con esto Nacho, nos está haciendo mal – _

_- No es tan fácil, vos lo sabes, porque sentís lo mismo que yo – decía con los ojitos suplicantes mientras Tefi se le derretía en los brazos. _

_- Basta Nacho! No da para más, los dos sabemos dónde va a parar esto! – decía ella tomando fuerzas._

_- ¡¿Y cómo pensas que vamos a encargar a Nerdito?! Es cuestión de tiempo – intento persuadirla, sin éxito._

_- Sabes que el tema de Nerdito no es lo que estamos discutiendo acá - _

_- Entonces Estefanía Elordi, decime, lo quiero oír de vos, ¿Qué es lo que estamos discutiendo acá?-_

_- Que nos pasan cosas Nacho, eso es lo que pasa, y ni vos ni yo tiene el suficiente valor para blanquear las cosas con Luca y con la Paisa – En ese momento hicieron un silencio aterrador por varios minutos, Tefi se refugiaba en el pecho de Nacho y tímidamente se daban un beso, el primero desde que regresaron, y que les reafirmaba ese deseo irrefrenable de estar juntos. Desde lejos alguien los veía sin que ellos lo notaran, era Caridad._

* * *

- Eu, dale movete, es mi turno – Dijo León sin obtener respuesta.

- Eu, Cachetón dale ¡Despertá! – Grito para sacar a Nacho del recuerdo de esa mañana que lo consumía por completo. Nacho se levantó de la máquina que utilizaba en ese momento en su rutina de ejercicios, articulo un par de frases sin sentido y se fue directo a los vestuarios. León termino su entrenamiento y lo alcanzo minutos después.

El agua tibia estuvo cayendo por varios minutos sobre Nacho que ni siquiera noto que León llego a la ducha junto a la suya, termino de darse un baño, y el aún continuaba como tildado – Nacho ¿Vos estas bien? - dijo León cerrando la llave de la regadera –Dale capo vení, te va hacer mal, te podes resfriar – le dijo mientras guiaba a Nacho hasta los lockers.

Después de charlar un rato mientras se vestían, León ya podía sospechar que era lo que agobiaba al Cachetón. Sin un gran esfuerzo León logro que Nacho le confesara lo que le venía pasando con Tefi desde que regresaron.

Ingenuamente Nacho y Tefi creyeron que todas sus dudas ese torbellino de energía que los sacudió en el futuro se desvanecería al regresar a su tiempo. Nacho pensó que el extrañar tanto a La Paisa, necesitarla tanto amarla tanto así; acallaría todas las cosas con Tefi, eso sin mencionar que el tema de Nerdito seguía pendiente.

Esa mañana después de luchar con esa fuerza demoledora que los arrastraba el uno junto al otro, Tefi y Nacho decidieron alejarse, darse un tiempo para pensar cómo resolver el tema de Nerdito sin lastimar a Luca y Cari, esa mañana decidieron acabar con eso que sentían; pero el beso con el que sellaron su acuerdo fue suficiente para romper el corazón de Caridad, y de desencadenar un huracán que ni Tefi, ni Nacho pudieron dimensionar.

- Nacho, no sé qué decirte, pero te veo mal Cachetón - dijo León, veía a Nacho casi tan mal como cuando La Paisa murió (en el futuro).

- Cari te ama, se ha bancado como una campeona todas las cagadas que te mandas, no se merece que vos y El Tero la garquen así, pero mírate te está destrozando… - analizaba a su amigo – ¿Exactamente que sentís por Tefi? - León había dado en el blanco.

- No sé Lleca, no sé; pero me duele dejarla, me duele saber que no puede ser – dijo Nacho.

- Claramente Tefi no es una mina más para vos, y no sé quizá me equivoque pero al menos deberías darte una chance de averiguarlo - dijo León sonando más maduro de lo que se pudiera pensar.

La idea quedo rodando en la cabeza de Nacho. Terminaban de vestirse aunque León se tomaba su tiempo.

- ¡Dale pibe!, qué esperas ¿que venga Mora? mira que si me ve acá ¡fuiste! Se enamora de mi a primera vista - dijo Nacho recobrando un poco de ánimo.

- ¡Pará un poco! si vos sos un veterano para ella - A León le causo mucha risa que Nacho a pesar de los quilombos que traía le haya puesto atención.

- ¡Que creías que no te escuchaba enano! - dijo Nacho a manera de agradecimiento a León por estar en esos momentos junto a él.

* * *

**Conducían hacia la misma dirección sin saberlo ambos desde puntos diferentes se acercaban al Hogar Mágico, el primero en llegar era Nacho necesitaba hablar con Caridad explicarle de alguna forma que la amaba pero lo que estaba sintiendo por Tefi lo estaba desarmando por dentro. Unos pasos atrás venía Tefi que quería blanquear las cosas con Luca, pero no alcanzo a hacerlo. Nacho le salió al paso aun ahogándose de asombro por lo que acababa de ver en el Salón de Baile, evito que Tefi viera la escena entre Luca y Cari, mientras por dentro el corazón se le destrozaba.**

* * *

_-(Un Huracán y Una Mariposa)-_

* * *

Quizá por las circunstancias, tal vez por inercia; pero ahora Luca estaba recostado en la cama de Cari y ella dormía en su pecho. Aunque eso puede sonar explosivo, tiene una explicación; ella se quedó dormida de tanto llorar, no tenía más fuerzas. Luca por su parte, no paso una muy buena noche, así que entre la contención y los mimos que le hacía a Cari para que se tranquilizara también cayó vencido por el sueño.

Nico ayudaría a Luca a organizar un evento de autos la semana próxima, por eso Luca fue al Hogar Mágico esa mañana, pero Nico tuvo que salir, y Luca se quedó a almorzar; o al menos eso pretendía antes de encontrar a Cari, así que ahora tenía mucha hambre e imaginaba que Caridad también. Bajo a la cocina por una bandeja con algo de comida para ambos. Estuvieron charlando por horas, Luca sabía que sin Mar, Vale o Jaz, la Paisa se sentía sola, así que quiso quedarse a contenerla. Poco a poco ambos se sorprendían de las cosas que no sabían el uno del otro, tantos años viviendo en el mismo lugar, compartiendo situaciones, y no habían tenido el tiempo de conocerse más de cerca.

- Te queres parecer a la Gitana? O el rubio está de moda y nadie me aviso? – dijo Luca a la Paisa evidenciando su reciente cambio de look.

- ¡Si Jaz me ve me mata! decía que mi pelo era lindo así castaño, que ella lo quería tener así como el mío ¡no sabes lo que me retaría! – decía Cari luciendo su rubia melena con coquetería – Ayer me fui de Shopping con Mora, una amiga, y ella me convenció, me quedo lindo, eh?! - dijo Cari sonriendo, precisamente esa mañana iba a mostrarle su cambio de look a Nacho en el club.

- Te estas riendo, viste que te hizo bien mi compañía – le dijo Luca, Caridad hizo una mueca triste recordando lo que le dolía pero luego se le dibujo una sonrisa.

Los dos bajaron a dejar la bandeja a la cocina, y cuando subían pasaron frente al Salón de baile, donde Tina les daba clases de música a los chiquitos, Cari y Luca entraron a ver. Se quedaron allí hasta que termino la clase y todos se fueron. Luca saco su teléfono y empezó a reproducir su música favorita, compartió los auriculares con Cari.

Los dos sentados lado a lado sobre la alfombra, escuchando aquella canción mientras caía la tarde tras la ventana.

**_-(Música de fondo)-_**

**_-{Mana: Lluvia al Corazón}-_**

Por qué lloras mi amor  
Qué te fluye en la piel  
Te despiertas en el llanto  
Con espantos de dolor

Son los monstruos del ayer  
Son tus miedos corazón  
Sabes bien que yo te amo  
Y te pido que tengas fe

* * *

Melody trataba de relatar su pesadilla, mientras Teo la tranquilizaba. Hay heridas tan profundas que dejan cicatrices que irónicamente a simple vista no se ven, cicatrices que marcan por dentro; y el temor se apodero de Teo, él sabía que aunque despertó, aunque recupero su identidad, dentro de sí estaban los recuerdos implantados por la Corporación de Gobierno, dentro de sí había otro Teo por el que ni él mismo podía responder.

* * *

No sufras más, no mi bebé  
Eres la mariposa  
Que vuela hacia el huracán  
Cuéntame de tu pesar  
Suelta todo tu dolor, dímelo

Luca y Caridad escuchaban atentos la canción mientras por inercia ella apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de él. Luca pensaba en lo indiferente que estaba Tefi en esos días, Luca siempre parecía muy seguro de sí, pero nunca tuvo las cosas fáciles, esa vida casi perfecta no parecía la suya, a veces sentía que Tefi esperaba más de él, quizá por eso aún no habían estado _juntos_ . Nunca hasta hoy se había dado el tiempo para pensar, para sentir eso.

Aaaaaaaaaa amor  
Un huracán y una mariposa  
Llegan se dan la cara  
En medio de la mar

Lluvia de esperanza  
Lluvia al corazón  
Siempre ahí estaré  
No te fallaré  
Desde el cielo lluvia al corazón  
Sol que lanza la esperanza  
La esperanza y la luz  
No importa lo que pase  
No importa jamás no no  
Lluvia al corazón.

Una sensible fibra dentro de cada uno se estremeció esa tarde mientras el sol más intenso del verano se despedía en el cielo, cada uno, Luca y Caridad, Melody y Teo se contemplaban mientras en su corazón llovían las más inquietantes verdades.

* * *

Fuera del edificio donde se ubicaba el departamento de los chicos, un camión cómo de mudanzas traía los muebles desde la tienda donde Nacho las compró, los empleados se encargaron en menos de una hora de dejar aquel lugar como un digno depto. de solteros. Teo se despedía de Mel y Amadito prometiéndose hablar sobre esas constantes pesadillas que les robaban el sueño.

* * *

En el Salón de Baile del Hogar Mágico, dos miradas se cruzaban con temor, el aire se compartía para dos que respiraban nerviosos, era inevitable sus labios se juntaban, era extraño tanto tiempo de conocerse y jamás se habían sentido así, pero se sentía tan bien, ni Luca ni Cari querían soltarse, veían algo en sus ojos que antes no podían ver y volvían a besarse con más pasión que la primera vez. Hay cicatrices que no se ven pero duelen, y hay dolores que solo se curan a besos; desafortunadamente desde una puerta entreabierta una mirada vigilaba dolorosamente la escena y una herida se habría en lo profundo de aquel corazón.

* * *

**_Conducían hacia la misma dirección sin saberlo ambos desde puntos diferentes se acercaban al Hogar Mágico, el primero en llegar era Nacho necesitaba hablar con Caridad explicarle de alguna forma que la amaba pero lo que estaba sintiendo por Tefi lo estaba desarmando por dentro. Unos pasos atrás venía Tefi que quería blanquear las cosas con Luca, pero no alcanzo a hacerlo. Nacho le salió al paso aun ahogándose de asombro por lo que acababa de ver en el Salón de Baile, evito que Tefi viera la escena entre Luca y Cari, mientras por dentro el corazón se le destrozaba._**

* * *

**Gracias por leer hasta el final del capitulo, yo sé que mis caps son especialmente largos, pero me gusta que sean bastante completos, espero que les haya gustado. ¿Sera posible enredar aun más a estas parejas?¿Que les parece una pareja León/Mora?¿Quien ganará el mundial Brasil 2014? JAJAJAJA! Dejenme sus dudas, comentarios y/o sugerencias acá como reviews, o en twitter como AleppCaz. **


End file.
